giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Force
= Information = The Force was a metaphysical, spiritual, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. Known as the Way in ancient times, the Force was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Living Force, the Unifying Force, the Cosmic Force, and the Physical Force. The first two aspects were concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. The latter four aspects were defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Living Force dealt with the energy of living things; the Unifying Force, with the entirety of space and time; the Cosmic Force, with life after death; and the Physical Force, with anything within one's surroundings. Though the Force was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a particular path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that used it, and drew energy from their emotions. Some beings, particularly the Sith, believed that the dark side of the Force was more powerful than the light, though it was possible that the dark side was just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Others thought of the Force as an entity capable of intelligent thought, almost as a sort of deity. Anakin Skywalker, who was believed to have been conceived by the Force itself, may have shared this belief; if this was indeed the case, it would add credence towards the view of the Force as a sentient entity. Though the Force was thought to flow through every living thing, its power could only be harnessed by beings described as "Force-sensitive." This Force-sensitivity was correlated with, and sometimes attributed to, a high count of internal microorganisms called midi-chlorians that were found in a Force-sensitive's blood: the higher the count, the greater the being's potential Force ability, though there were some exceptions to this rule. Force-sensitive beings were able to tap into the Force to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability was described as having a strong Force "aura". = Aspects of Force powers = The Force had a range of powers that functioned in accordance to fundamental attributes that were cardinal in nature, and categorized by the way in which a user was able to focus on the Force while using an ability. The aspects of the Force were divided into Control, Sense, and Alter by the Jedi Order. Under these three themes were several core abilities, that could be expanded upon and changed, depending on the user. Stemming from the core ability were several different ways to manipulate the Force, some of them mainstream within the Jedi and Sith teachings, others personally developed and unique. Control The Jedi Order's teaching method began with the aspect of Control, taught to Jedi Initiates as a way to open their minds to the Force and establish a base point for further development. The theme of Control was centered on the ability to control one's own body, as self control was the starting point for all Jedi teachings. Development of these skills would continue throughout a Jedi's life, as the basics of all other disciplines of Force use began here. One of the most well known side-effects of mastering the discipline of Control was prolonged life and the avoidance of decay. Three main abilities were centered around Control: tutaminis, curato salva, and altus sopor. These three umbrella abilities incorporated many of the abilities Jedi used throughout their service to the Republic. *'Alchaka' *'Art of Movement' *'Breath control' *'Center of Being' *'Detoxify Poison' *'Flashburn' *'Force Body' *'Force Enlightenment' *'Force ghost' *'Force healing' *'Force speed' *'Force stealth' *'Hibernation trance' *'Morichro' *'Tapas' *'Cloak of Shadow' Sense Classified as Sense abilities by the Jedi Order, these techniques were taught to Padawans to broaden the scope of their Control abilities. Dipping into a deeper understanding of the Living Force, Sense abilities allowed Force-wielders to immerse themselves in the environment. By the end of their apprenticeship, Padawans were expected to use the Force as an additional sense, constantly attuned to the undulation of the Force. The Jedi Order saw the Sense abilities divided into four main groups: prima vitae, tactus otium, tai vordrax/''psychometry'', and projected telepathy. While there were many other styles to the Sense family, these were considered the most vital to Jedi teachings. *'Force Listening' *'Force Smell' *'Force meld' *'Force sense' **'Precognition' ***'Battle Precognition' ***'Shatterpoint' **'Psychometry' **'Force empathy' **'Farsight' *'Force sight' *'Force vision' *'Telepathy' **'Comprehend Speech' *'Shadow Vision' Alter An advanced form of Force-use, many non-trained Force-sensitives stumbled upon this group of powers accidentally, usually resulting in disastrous events. Untamed, these Force powers can cause mass chaos, as the art of manipulating other objects must be perfected and honed. Within the Jedi Order, these abilities were considered to be Alter abilities and were taught to Jedi Knights who had mastered the art of Control and Sense. Capable of affecting the environment, these abilities were vital to a successful Knight, as without them, individuals could see the Force, but were incapable of manipulating it. In the Order of the Jedi, the great Masters considered the techniques of telekinesis, affect mind, and alter environment to make up this family of abilities. *'Alter Damage' *'Alter Image' *'Alter Environment' *'Animal friendship' *'Battle meditation' *'Combustion' *'Crucitorn' *'Dark transfer' *'Deadly Sight' *'Dopplegänger' *'Drain Knowledge' *'Droid Disable' *'Electric Judgment' *'Force bellow' *'Force blinding' *'Force cloak' *'Force confusion' *'Force Defend' *'Force deflection' *'Force Destruction' *'Force drain' *'Force fear' **'Force horror' **'Force insanity' *'Force-flash' *'Force flight' *'Force Illusion' *'Force Jump' *'Force Light' *'Force lightning' **'Chain lightning' **'Force shock' **'Force storm (lightning)' *'Wall of light' *'Force Orb' *'Force persuasion' *'Force projection' *'Force Pull/Push' *'Force scream' *'Force Stun' **'Force Stasis' ***'Force Stasis Field' *'Force Slow' **'Force Affliction' **'Force Plague' *'Force storm (wormhole)' *'Force Subjugate' *'Force suppression' **'Force Breach' *'Force Throw' *'Force travel' *'Force Wave' **'Force Repulse' *'Force weapon' *'Force Whirlwind' *'Force Whisper' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Force wound' **'Force choke' **'Force grip' **'Force crush' *'Kinetite' *'Levitation' *'Malacia' *'Mechu-deru' *'Midi-chlorian manipulation' *'Mind control' *'Mind trick' *'Mind probe' *'Protection bubble' *'Plant Surge' *'Revitalize' *'Sever Force' *'Sith alchemy' *'Spear of midnight black' *'Spirit Transference' *'Telekinesis ' *'Torture by Chagrin' *'Thought bomb' *'Revelation' *'Dampen Presence' *'Conceal Other' *'Cleanse Mind'